Technical Field
This invention relates generally to rigs for carrying firearms. More particularly, it relates to a revolutionary non-leather pistol carrying device and removable shoulder harness that depart from conventional designs to take advantage of modern materials and modular construction in an ambidextrous configuration that achieves handgun security and comfort, enables speed of draw and access, and accommodates various pistol calibers and frame sizes.
Background Information
Non-leather construction has some advantages over conventional gunleather. It costs less, withstands body chemicals and foul weather better, and requires less maintenance. It can provide a modern, hi-tech appearance and use many non-gunleather colors. Recognizing these advantages, some evolving holster designs employ modern fabrics, plastics, and metals instead of, or in combination with, conventional gunleather.
But achieving just the right combination of look, feel, balance, and performance remains elusive. That is particularly so in designing a non-leather rig to replace conventional shoulder holsters. The rig must ride comfortably on the upper body while securely retaining a handgun in a quickly accessible underarm position. Law enforcement personnel want it to lie unnoticeably under a jacket or other outer garment. Pilots and other military personnel require that it meet rigid military specifications. However, existing non-leather rigs fail to measure up in many respects and so a better design remains desired.